German Patent No. DE 10 2013 200 020 A1 describes a stabilization apparatus for a motorized two-wheeled vehicle that has two side-by-side gyroscopes with parallel spin axes, the gyroscopes having the ability to be tilted in a coupled movement for the stabilization function. The two gyroscopes are driven permanently in opposite directions of rotation by electric motors, and in non-critical driving conditions, are aligned with their spin axes parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. If the two-wheeled vehicle gets into a critical driving condition, then both gyroscopes are tilted in opposite direction, so that a stabilizing angular momentum builds up in the gyroscopes. After the driving situation has stabilized, the gyroscope spin axes are swung back into their initial position again, in order to ensure that no resulting angular momentum acts on the two-wheeled vehicle during regular travel.